The Life After
by Emily Lily-Lynn Potter
Summary: War changes everyting. For six younger soldiers, it is no different. But it is an even bigger change for them when they fall in love and end up marrying. This story follows the lives of six people after they left Hogwarts.


War had been waging for the past four years. So many had died. The first were the children who rebelled against their parents. Murdered in cold- blood before the war truly started, branded traders by their parents, killed by their own kin. Others were only just out of Hogwarts. Susan Bones, Hannah Abbot, Terry Boot, Michael Corner, Justin Finch-Fletchy, Marietta Edgecombe, the list goes on and on. None of them died soldiers, they were just murdered outright. Yet there were just as many who died in the line of duty. Two among the vast number were the Creevy brothers. The younger of the two wasn't even out of school yet. They both died. Just like thousands of others. Still thousands more remained.  
  
Yet so many found a comfort upon seeing "Heaven's Hell", as its occupants knew it. Heaven's Hell was the great magical fortress of the Light Side. Protected by Dumbledore, only those who needed to be there knew where to find it. It was a large area. It's contents were the following, 10 large sleeping halls, fitting 1000 each; two large cafeterias; a training building; a hospital; and an orphanage. There was also much green land and shade for the resting warriors to relax and enjoy the peaceful days on. Heaven's Hell was indeed a very beautiful place to look at. But for those who had come to call it "home", it was Hell. And who could blame them? To any who stayed there, it was.  
  
Men, women, old, young, foreign, native, Gryffindors, Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, Slytherins, and the list doesn't stop. They were all fighters. People who had been enemies all their lives had died together, side-by- side, trying to save each other. Many of them were children who grew up to fast. The still had the right to innocence but had seen and done too much to be truly innocent. Many more were orphans. Their parents were killed and they had no family left. So many lives were ended in the Great War. But all lives were affected. No matter which side won, the victory wouldn't be joyful. The price at which it had come would be too great.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~May 18th 1:14am.~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
An alarm rang in the dead of the night. Instantly and simultaneously 1000 heads arose. No one spoke as they rushed around trying to prepare themselves and dress for battle. This was common for these people. They were soldiers of the Light Side. Everyone changed into their uniforms, brown pants and white or off-white shirt and the blue Light Side cloak. They all grabbed their wands and marched silently out the door. They gathered, with the other 9 halls, it a very very large room looking solemn but confident. They had all gathered and were in their battle groups within five minutes of the alarm. A rather unbelievable time considering they did it all in the pitch dark. Then they waited. Waited for their orders to be given out.  
  
On the right side in the front row were six soldiers. They were only about 20 or so yet had been fighting since they were in school. The first was a boy, with a very determined look upon his face. He had an unruly mess of jet-black hair and startling emerald eyes. Upon this boy's forehead was a thin, scar; the only souvenir he had from his earliest years. This boy was famous, he was The-Boy-Who-Lived, Harry James Potter.  
  
Next to Harry was another boy. He was very tall and his stature gave him the appearance as if someone had pulled upon him and stretched his body. He had fiery red hair and dozens upon dozens of freckles dotting his fair face. His brown eyes showed that he held no fear of what was to come. He was ready. He always was. He was Ron Weasly, a devoted companion in any danger.  
  
Next to Ron stood yet another boy. The expression on his face was quite different. It was full of resentment and fury. The boy with white blond hair and icy blue eyes had a reason to be so bitter. His Death-Eater father had controlled him with the Imperious Curse. This boy had broken away and was now fighting for the Light Side. Many on Voldemorts' side hated him but that didn't trouble him. This boy was Draco Malfoy.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
"Well, well, Harry Potter. It seems we meet again." Said the cold voice of Voldemort, "Ah, but where are your friends? Not alone are we?"  
  
Harry swallowed. No matter how much he denied it, he was alone. Voldemort laughed the said in barely a whisper, "Expelliarmus." Harry's wand flew out of his hand. Now he really was in trouble. Harry pleaded silently, "Come on! Anybody! Where are you guys!" Just as Voldemort raised his wand to defeat his enemy a body swung out of nowhere, catching him in the chest. The person jumped down from the rope he had swung from. Voldemort lost his wand in the attack and Harry's had rolled away. He fled but not before saying in a deadly whisper, "I'll get you next time, Potter."  
  
The man who had jumped turned around slowly. "Well, Potter, looks like you were in quite a predicament there. Lucky I came along."  
  
Harry nearly fell from his shock. Since when was he a good guy? They hated each other, why did he help him? What was Draco Malfoy up too? Ever since then Draco Malfoy had been part of Potter's gang, The Dream Team.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~END OF FLASHBACK~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Next to Draco was a girl. She was about a year younger than the boys but that didn't matter to her. She had fair skin and fiery red hair that fell down her back in soft waves. Her chocolate brown eyes could make most men go weak at the knees. Her face was set, she was not afraid; she was ready. But she was always ready; Ginny Weasly was always ready for battle.  
  
Next to Ginny stood another girl. She had chestnut brown hair that was straightened and pulled back. Every since she had really begun to fight she had straightened her hair, it would have been impossible to keep her frizzy hair in order. Her browns eyes seemed to be calculating something and her mouth was silently moving. She was preparing her self for battle, just as she had always done. Preparation was Hermione Granger's specialty.  
  
Next to Hermione stood yet another girl. She was very pretty with her short dirty blonde hair. Her amethyst eyes twinkled in the light and she was set in what she had to do. Her name was Colleen Gretbell. Colleen had transferred to Hogwarts in her sixth year. She was American-born but her father was the best Auror in America and was needed to help. So Colleen, adventurous and carefree, was immediately accepted into The Dream Team.  
  
A stunning, heavy silence filled the room. A pin dropping could be heard even though there were 10,000 people gathered. No one spoke. No one moved. They all just waited. Waited in the darkness for their leader to come. Finally, that leader arrived. Looking proud and strong for his old age, Albus Dumbledore stood before his army. If possible, the room got even quieter before Dumbledore's crystal clear, kind voice rang out.  
  
"Voldemort has attacked a heavily populated wizarding area. The casualties are already high. Many Aurors and other soldiers have already arrived. They called for back up. The coordinates are..."  
  
The moment he finished 9,994 soldiers Apparated to the site. The six previously mentioned stayed. Dumbledore walked down to them.  
  
"Harry, Ron, Draco, Virginia, Hermione, Colleen. You must do all you can to capture Voldemort tonight. You were successful in the capture of Peter Pettigrew and because of that an innocent man now is free to walk among us. You must, I repeat, capture him. Use your planning skills wisely and stay together."  
  
The six heads nodded and simultaneously Apparated to the battle site. When they arrived the other soldiers had already spread out and were fighting off Death Eaters. The destruction was unbelievable. Fire and flashes light up the sky at random intervals. It was a dark cloudy night but here it felt like day. Fires burned everywhere. People were screaming and crying. Mixed in with the noise of explosions, terror, and tears was laughter. The laughter of the Death Eaters. Their cold malicious laughter filled the nights air and chilled every Light Side soldiers' heart. The six soldiers weaved in and out, casting down Death Eaters when it was necessary. They had to find the Dark Side leader. Finally they came to a spot where they could talk. Hermione spoke first.  
  
"Well," she said, brushing hair out of her eyes, "where do we start?"  
  
"He won't be involved in trivial fighting like this. He is going to be watching from safety. A place where he is certain no harm could come to him." Harry replied, without a moment's hesitation.  
  
"Well, Harry, where do we go from here?" Colleen asked, starting gently at Harry.  
  
"I don't know, Colleen."  
  
"Can't you use your scar thing to find him Potter?" asked an impatient Draco.  
  
Ron rolled his eyes, but Ginny looked at Harry.  
  
"Harry, can you? I mean, is it possible you could use your scar to track him down?"  
  
"I could try," was Harry's uncertain response.  
  
Suddenly a cold mirthless wind blew. They all shuddered then looked at each other. As though they had just been scalded they took off sprinting, silently, in the direction the wind had come from.  
  
Explosions went off all around them. They dodged curses and did everything to avoid being noticed. The wind carried them through the center of the battle, where the destruction was greatest. They watched as people dropped dead before their eyes. But they kept going. They had a mission of their own to complete. Abruptly a forest appeared out of nowhere, it seemed. They weaved their way in and out of the trees and thick underbrush. They felt that they were getting close. They had to be. Harry's scar was in so much pain that he was sure his head was about to split. Even if he was in pain, he didn't show it. They kept moving. Faster and faster they went until they had left the battle behind. They were deep in the woods. You could still hear the screaming but they were no longer in harm's way.  
  
And then as though something had torn apart the trees in a small area, they forest stopped. They all hid, camouflaging themselves against the thick trees and tangled underbrush. They watched. Out of the mist on the other side of the small circular clearing appeared a man. Hooded and cloaked he appeared out of the shadows. There was no doubt in anyone's mind about who it was. There were only two people in the whole wizarding population that could send frightened chills through your entire body and for a brief moment, paralyze you. One of them was Albus Dumbledore. The other was Tom Marvolo Riddle, more commonly known as, Lord Voldemort. The six young warriors knew what they must do. Their moment had come at last. With quick glances and silent "Good Lucks" they waited for the right moment to attack. Then Harry stepped out into the clearing.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's Note~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
To decrease any confusion the first chapter may have caused:  
  
~Yes, Sirius is alive. "You were successful in the capture of Peter Pettigrew and because of that an innocent man now is free to walk among us," is talking about Sirius. Don't ask me why I did that, I just felt that it fit in with my story.  
  
I know, I know that battle scene description is horrible. I am really bad at writing depressing things like that. The description of each character was just to give you a mental image of them.  
  
Thanks for reading!  
  
Before I go I will leave each chapter end with a favorite quote. Some are my own others are not. Enjoy the rest of your day.  
  
"If you can't convince them; confuse them." 


End file.
